I'm Just Drawn That Way
by AvidMovieFan16
Summary: Modern day backstory on Jessica Rabbit. How she became a Toon siren and met her future husband Roger Rabbit. One shot.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note: Hello again. This is a story request for retro mania. Originally it was going to be a poem about Jessica Rabbit but I decided to do more of a backstory on her. I did research through Google and found information on Internet Movie Data Base (IMDB). So I'm doing my own modern day version of Jessica's story.**

 **So I hope you all enjoy it, this is the first time I've ever done a character background. No flames please.**

 **Just a reminder, I do not own Roger and Jessica Rabbit they belong to Touchstone Pictures.**

Introduction

Before she became a Toon starlet, Jessica Rabbit grew up as Jessica Cicero. Born on April 8, 1995 into a family of five; Jessica was a unique girl who marched to the beat of her own drum. Her parents and siblings taught Jessica to be comfortable in her own skin and dream big.

During the formative years, Jessica started out as a nerd who liked movies and books. In school she became part of the Drama Club and had her own group of friends. Jessica also had a penchant for Old Hollywood/Rockabilly fashion (a combination of the 1940s and 1950s style). Her mother would treat her daughter to buying clothes from a vintage store; often finding some interesting treasures.

There were some points in Jessica's life where she has been misunderstood by other people, but Jessica didn't care what others thought and let snide comments get to her.

After graduating from school, Jessica got a job as a library page. Her tasks were putting items on shelves, assisting patrons, and retrieving holds. Jessica's job was rather hum drum and what she really wanted was an acting career in Hollywood.

And so the story begins one fateful day when Jessica discovers her eureka moment and takes control of her direction.

 _To be continued…_

 **A/N: All right people, just bear with me I'll get the next chapter out. More soon!**


	2. Suddenly Motivated

**Author's Note: I just want to give a special shout out to retro mania and Matthew Cortes93 for the favorites and follows. I'm pleased you're interested in my story. Enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 1

"Just another hum drum day," Jessica Cicero sighed as she pushed a cart of library books towards the biography aisle.

Every other day, Jessica would tell herself to hang in there until an opportunity presented itself. And when it comes along, she'd seize the moment.

She starts to organize the biographies in alphabetical order.

"I'm sick and tired of this dreary job," Jessica muttered.

Then suddenly something caught her eye.

Jessica sees a book about Veronica Lake and picked it up.

Veronica Lake had always been one of Jessica's favorite style icons other than Rita Hayworth, Marilyn Monroe, Dita von Teese and Audrey Hepburn. She admired the actress's signature hairstyle: cascading waves that nearly covered her face.

Jessica read the summary, intrigued. She decided that she'll check the book out.

After placing the other library books in order, Jessica went to her boss Carey for permission to check out the item.

"Excuse me, may I check out this book?" She inquired.

"Sure, just bring it back when you're through." Carey replied.

"Thanks,"

At the end of her shift, Jessica used her library card on the book and took it home.

As she sat in her room reading about Veronica's life; the strawberry blonde became suddenly motivated to pursue her dream in Hollywood and move in a new direction.

 **A/N: Okay, this chapter was kind of short. But don't worry the next two chapters will be longer I promise. More soon!**


	3. Leaving Home

**Author's Note: Thank you for waiting patiently. I've been working on other stories and I was in school for the winter and spring quarter. Now I'm free for the summer, hooray!**

 **I would like to thank the following:**

 **ThemysciraQueen: I'm glad you love it, enjoy this new chapter. And yeah, Jessica is also one of my favorite cartoon characters.**

 **Lady Shadow 92: Thank you, enjoy.**

Chapter 3

"You're moving to Hollywood?" Mrs. Cicero asked her daughter in disbelief.

Jessica had informed her mother that she's planning to quit her job at the library and move to California.

"Yes Mother, I'm going into show business." She responded.

"And it's all because you read a biography about Veronica Lake that motivated you?"

Jessica nodded.

"I just don't understand," Mrs. Cicero said. "Why give up your job?"

"I know it's crazy," Jessica admitted. But I feel like I need to do something with my life or I'll go insane."

"And didn't you always encourage me to dream big?"

Mrs. Cicero sighed.

"Yes I did," She confessed. "But it's going to be tough to make it to Hollywood. How are you going to survive?"

"I'll get a job and find a small apartment," Jessica answered. "I'll make it,"

"All right, if that's what you want to do, then I'll support you."

"Thank you," The strawberry blonde hugged her mother.

From then on, Jessica wrote her two week notice and turned it in to Carey. At first, he tried to talk her out of it, but she held her ground. They shook hands and Carey wished her good luck.

A big going-away party was thrown for Jessica by her friends and family members. Even Jessica's co-workers attended.

When the party was over, Jessica packed her things into two suitcases and was dropped off at the bus station. She bid her parents goodbye and set off on her destination.

On the way to California, Jessica looked out the window. She wasn't sure what kind of job and place she'll find, but she was determined to make it.

 _To be continued…_

 **A/N: Yeah, this chapter was short again. But I promise it will be longer and you'll find out what Jessica is doing one year later. More soon!**


	4. Finding a Job

A/N: Please forgive me for not updating in a while. I've been in school and doing other stories. This summer, I've decided to update and at the same time revamp the story: like for instance, Jessica won't be working as a burlesque performer for very long. She eventually finds a job at the Ink and Paint Club. Plus, there will be rivalry between Jessica and Betty Boop.

Anyways, enjoy the new chapter. I do not own Jessica Rabbit only a few people in her life.

Chapter 4

A month later, Jessica sat at a table in the living room of her apartment. After arriving in California, she managed to find a place to rent in West Hollywood. Now the next step is a job- one that will make her happy.

Flipping through the classified ad, Jessica came across a few positions: presser at a dry cleaners, waitress, and cashier at a DVD store. She was not feeling any of them; working at dry cleaners and a DVD store would be somewhat a repeat of her old library job. And she didn't have the experience of waitressing.

Suddenly, the words "Help Wanted" caught Jessica's eye. She peered closely at the bold-faced letters in the paper:

 **HELP WANTED**

Performer at The Dollhouse needed.

No experience necessary,

Apply in person, no calls.

This information intrigued Jessica and she circles the ad with a pen.

"I'll get on it," The strawberry blonde thought to herself.

An hour later, Jessica took a cab to The Dollhouse. She paid the driver and gets out. Jessica took one look at the club and exhaled before going in.

Looking around, the interior wasn't too shabby. It reminded her of the nightclubs she'd seen on TV.

"Can I help you?" A voice asked.

Jessica snapped out of it and turned face-to-face with an auburn-haired woman in her mid-thirties.

"Hi, I saw an advertisement in the paper for a job here as a dancer." Jessica informed.

"Well welcome, my name's Charlene; I'm the owner of The Dollhouse. And what's your name?" Charlene asked.

"Jessica Cicero," said Jessica.

"Nice to meet you Jessica," Charlene shook Jessica's hand. "If you follow me to my office, I will be happy to conduct the interview."

They went into Charlene's office. Charlene sat at her desk and Jessica sat down in a chair.

"So, for starters tell me about yourself, what made you move to California?" Charlene inquired.

"I'm originally from Salt Lake City, Utah. I used to work as a library page for two years after graduating from school. My job was boring and I really wanted to be in show business plus do something a little more exciting. One day, I decided to quit and move to West Hollywood." Jessica explained.

"Oh, that's understandable, we all want more out of life and we choose to follow that path." Charlene agreed.

"Did you do any theater in school?"

"Yes, I was part of a drama club in school." Jessica answered.

Charlene nodded before continuing.

"Now here at The Dollhouse we do burlesque acts, are you familiar with the concept of burlesque?" She asks.

"Yes, I've seen it in movies like _Blaze_ ," Jessica replied.

"Good. I saw _Blaze_ on DVD one time,"

"The club is need of a new dancer and nobody else but you came by. Are you willing to take the job?" Charlene questioned.

"Yes,"

"Great! Now what will happen is that you'll learn the ropes of performing burlesque and you'll do an individual act plus a group act with the other girls. We'll rehearse here before the performances, make sure you're present."

"Absolutely," Jessica agreed.

"All right, you can start tomorrow and I'll see you then at 9 AM," said the owner.

"Thank you so much Charlene," said the strawberry blonde girl.

"You're welcome, have a wonderful day;" Charlene replied.

"You too," Jessica took her purse and left the club.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it!**

 **I'd thought I give you an idea of how Jessica got the job once she made it to California. In case you don't know, Blaze is a movie biopic about Blaze Starr a stripper who falls in love with a governor of Louisiana in 50s. The film starred Paul Newman and Lolita Davidovich, I saw it on DVD watching it for research.**

 **I should update fairly soon, until then see you next time!**


	5. Jessica's New Gig

Author's Note: Hello all! Thank you for waiting, I was working on other stories.

Before I start, I'd like to thank Jacob (Guest) for the review, enjoy this new chapter.

On with the story!

Chapter 5

Few weeks later, Jessica had started working at The Dollhouse. She made new friends and learned the ropes of burlesque. In the process, Jessica changed her strawberry blonde hair to flame red. She also amped up her appearance by wearing makeup, 50s rockabilly clothes, and Veronica Lake styled hair.

"Are you just about ready, Jessica?" Cherie, one of Jessica's co-workers asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," Jessica replied. She's sitting at the vanity mirror in her dressing room, putting on lipstick.

"Good, you're up." Cherie said.

"I'm coming," Jessica gets up, tugging at her short, lace fingerless gloves.

The newly vamped-up red head made her way behind the curtains.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to the courageous and curvaceous Jessica Cicero!"

Jessica exhaled as wolf whistles and cheers erupted. Britney Spears's "Toxic" started playing and the curtains pulled back to reveal Jessica leaning on the side.

She sashayed across the stage.

" _Baby can't you see_

 _I'm calling_

 _A guy like you_

 _Should wear a warning_

 _It's dangerous_

 _I'm fallen,"_

Jessica pulled her gloves off and tossed them aside.

" _There's no escape_

 _I can't wait_

 _I need a hit_

 _Baby, give me it_

 _You're dangerous_

 _I'm loving it,"_

She takes off her choker necklace while dancing on the platform. Jessica took her top hat off and tossed it to the audience. One of the male members stood up and grabbed the hat eagerly, a few other fought with him for it.

" _Too high_

 _Can't come down_

 _Losing my head_

 _Spinning round and round_

 _Do you feel me now?"_

Jessica shed her black blazer and undid her hair (styled into a low bun), shaking it while men whooped and hollered.

" _With a taste of lips, I'm on a ride_

 _You're toxic I'm slipping under_

 _With a taste of a poison paradise,"_

The flame haired toon gets on her hands, pushing her lower part of the body back in a slow, sensual manner.

" _I'm addicted to you_

 _Don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _And I love what you do_

 _Don't you know that you're toxic?"_

Jessica laid on her back for a brief minute (with her right leg down, left leg, and foot on the ground) before sitting up and slowly took off her lacy corset top.

" _It's getting late_

 _To give you up_

 _I took a sip_

 _From my devil's cup_

 _Slowly_

 _It's taking over me,"_

While on her knees, Jessica pulled her corset top side by side and tossed it.

" _Too high_

 _Can't come down_

 _It's in the air_

 _And it's all around_

 _Can you feel me now?"_

Rising, she shook her hips like a pendulum, enticing the mass of people.

" _With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride_

 _You're toxic I'm slipping under_

 _With a taste of a poison paradise_

 _I'm addicted to you_

 _Don't you know that you're toxic?"_

Jessica pulled a silk scarf from her cleavage. She starts to shimmy out of her black, fringe shorts.

" _And I love what you do_

" _Don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _Don't you know that you're toxic?"_

During music break, Jessica undid her strapless bra to reveal sequined, heart-shaped nipple covers (with dangling tassels). She unzipped her ankle boots and threw them to the side.

Jessica loosens the garters and sat down with her leg up, taking off her stockings.

" _With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride_

 _You're toxic I'm slipping under_

 _With a taste of a poison paradise,"_

The burlesque performer continued to dance on stage, waving her silk scarf around. Men and women stared at Jessica's voluptuous body in awe.

" _I'm addicted to you_

 _Don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride_

 _You're toxic I'm slipping under_

 _With a taste of a poison paradise,"_

Jessica whips her scarf around and one of the guys tried to grab it, but failed.

" _I'm addicted to you_

 _Don't you know that you're toxic?_

 _Intoxicate me now_

 _With your loving now_

 _I think I'm ready now_

 _I think I'm ready now_

 _Intoxicate me now_

 _With your loving now_

 _I think I'm ready now,"_

The music ends as Jessica walked away, swaying her hips.

Cheers, applause, and whistles erupted as the curtain closes.

Behind the curtain, Jessica took her blazer and shorts from a stage assistant and slipped them on. She takes her shoes and other articles of clothes.

As she made her way to the dressing room; Cherie, Charlene, and the other girls congratulated Jessica. Jessica thanks them and goes inside.

Closing the door, the Utah native changed into a slip and put on a dressing gown.

Sitting at the vanity, Jessica sighed and stared at the mirror.

Lately, Jessica was feeling angst about performing burlesque acts. True, she wanted a job that was a little more exciting than the last, but she didn't want to spend the rest of her life taking clothes off in front of men. When Jessica informed her mother about the job she got, Mrs. Cicero was not pleased with her daughter's choice but remained loving. Jessica assured her mother that she'll find a better job, and Mrs. Cicero agreed.

"Well, it serves me right for being picky," Jessica thought to herself.

That evening, after Jessica left The Dollhouse, she laid in bed at her apartment hoping that she'll find a better gig.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it!**

 **It was my idea that I use the song "Toxic" for this chapter instead of "When You're Good to Mama" from Chicago. Just a reminder, I don't own "Toxic", all rights go to Britney Spears.**

 **More soon!**


	6. An Opportunity Comes Along

**Author's Note: My sincerest apologies for not updating. I've been working on other stories and in school. So, I decided to update the story a bit.**

 **To all those who favorited and followed, thank you. And for those who reviewed, special mentions to:**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! This fanfiction isn't dead, and yes; I saw Who Framed Roger Rabbit on video the first time and I loved it.**

 **Jakob: Thank you! Enjoy.**

 **Hisokiaismyfatherfigure: Thank you.**

 **LadyShadow92: Thank you so much, enjoy.**

 **So, read on and enjoy yourselves! Reminder, I do not own Who Framed Roger Rabbit.**

Chapter 6

One afternoon, Jessica left The Dollhouse feeling depressed. During the past few days, Jessica's desire for a new job grew. On stage, she put on her fakest smile for the audience, but off stage she was unhappy.

While Jessica was lost in her train of thought, she suddenly spotted a flyer that said, "Ink and Paint Club."

Jessica rushed over to a thick pole and grabbed the advertisement. She read the following text:

 **Auditions at the Ink and Paint Club**

 **Looking for singers, dancers, and any other entertainers**

 **Come by in person**

 **Auditions take place tomorrow**

"Perfect, I'm off tomorrow;" Jessica thought to herself as a smile appeared on her face.

She suddenly began to feel positive and hopeful at the chance of turning her life around.

Jessica went home and called her mother about the flyer she saw. Mrs. Cicero was happy that her daughter found a potential gig and wished Jessica good luck.

The red head went through her wardrobe until she found an outfit for tomorrow: navy blue halter wiggle dress, short sleeved shrug and flats.

Soon afterwards, Jessica turned in early so she could get to the Ink and Paint Club on time. She went to sleep feeling very optimistic.

 **A/N: Yeah, that was kind of short. But fear not, the next two chapters should be a bit longer.**

 **Until then, more soon and ta-ta for now!**


End file.
